After All This Time
by Jenny Decade
Summary: Quand une ancienne connaissance de Grey refait surface après dix ans.


_After all this Time_

Deux personnes venaient d'arriver dans la capitale du royaume de Fiore, Crocus. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un chat bleu. Ils étaient des mages de Fairy Tail qui commencé à être bien connu. Lucy Heartfilia, une belle jeune fille blonde à la poitrine très prononcée, et Natsu Dragnir, un jeune homme qui porte toujours une écharpe d'écailles et qui a des cheveux roses. Leur chat était bleu au ventre blanc, mais surtout il parlait, on l'appelait Happy.  
Ils étaient là en mission, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils n'étaient que trois. Leur mission était de faire les effets spéciaux d'un défilé de mode. Le thème de ce défilé était : la lumière. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment où il devait se tenir et Lucy se pris les pieds dans des câbles électriques.  
- Bah, alors Lucy ? Faut faire attention à où on met les pieds, se moqua Natsu.  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, un membre du personnel l'aida à se relever. Il repartit en s'excusant d'avoir laissé traîner son matériel. Cette bref entrevu laissa Lucy perplexe, elle était presque sûr d'avoir un éclat de peur dans son regard. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, son acolyte était déjà devant.  
- Quand elle le rattrapa, un homme au visage sérieux s'avançait vers eux, elle le reconnu, c'était le directeur de la ligne. Derrière lui se trouvait une jeune fille d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle. C'était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle avait des cheveux châtains blonds aux reflets caramel et des yeux certainement uniques. Ils étaient d'une jolie couleur rubis et brillaient comme des diamants. Natsu aussi étaient bouche bée devant elle. Ils détachèrent leurs regards d'elle que quand ils entendirent le directeur de ligne s'adressaient à eux.  
- Je suppose que vous êtes les mages que j'ai fait venir ?  
Ils acquièrent en silence. Il leur demanda quel type de magie ils utilisaient et ignora royalement Happy quand il répondit.  
- Très bien, je suppose qu'avec ça vous pouvez nous faire plusieurs types d'éclairage mobile. Tu n'auras pas de problème avec le feu, Selena ?  
C'est la jeune fille en retrait qui répondit. Lucy l'aurait plus vu sur le podium.  
- Je vais faire avec.  
- Parfait va te préparer, le défilé commence dans une heure.  
Elle partit sans rajouter un mot, elle non plus n'était pas très heureuse de travailler ici. Natsu et Lucy mirent au point leurs éclairages étoilés et flambés.  
- Comme leur avait demandé leur client, ils firent part de leur stratégie à ladite Selena. Ils la trouvèrent quand elle venait de finir son maquillage.  
- Excuse-moi ? Tu es Selena, c'est ça ?  
- Oui ? Vous avez fini ? Demanda-t-elle.  
Natsu ne répondit pas, il avait vu une énorme cicatrice qui prenait tout l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille, comme si son bras avait été arraché. Lucy aussi l'avait vue, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle répondit à la place de Natsu et explique tout ce qu'ils allaient faire à Selena. À la fin son récit, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi elle devait savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé.  
- En plus de défiler, je suis en charge de rafraîchir la salle grâce à la magie.  
- Tu fais de la magie ? Laquelle ? T'es dans quelle guilde ? Demanda Happy.  
- Je ne suis pas dans une guilde, sinon j'aurais dit que j'étais mage. J'utilise la magie des changements d'états et j'ai des bases en illusion.  
Ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à qu'un assistant appelle les mages pour le début du défilé. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais aucun n'avait osé demander comment elle avait eu sa terrible cicatrice. Selena avait ajouté quelque chose à leur éclairage mais ne leur avait rien dit de plus.  
Elle allait être la dernière à défiler, comme toujours. Elle se concentra et fit disparaître sa marque. Elle regarda le travail de ses nouveaux amis des coulisses, Happy était resté avec elle.  
- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as changé dans l'éclairage je vois rien d'imprévu.  
- J'ai changé le final seulement.  
Elle s'émerveillait devant le travail de Natsu et Lucy. Lucy faisait énormément de mini feu d'artifice et Natsu faisait apparaître des flammes à différents endroits. La puissance d'éclairage augmentait avec la musique. Quand son tour vient enfin, Selena enveloppa les flammes de Natsu de Flamme créant ainsi une lumière pure. Elle avait aussi fait apparaître des filets d'eau qui reliait les feux d'artifice entre eux. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail savaient que cet exercice demandait beaucoup de concentration, comme toutes les magies. Mais elle pouvait en même temps défiler sans que personne ne se rende compte de l'effort qu'elle fournissait, elle devait être forte. Natsu avait décidé, il la ramènerait dans sa guilde et se battrait contre elle.  
Il fit part de ces plans à ses deux camarades. Happy le suivait à fond, Lucy ne voulait pas la forcer à venir. Ils en parlèrent durant tout leur déjeuner. Lucy leur proposa de rester l'après-midi en ville et de proposer à Selena de les suivre jusqu'à leur guilde.  
Ils retrouvèrent la jeune fille en pleine dispute avec son patron.  
- Je ne peux pas défilé à nouveau dès demain, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas eu un jour de repos depuis des siècles !  
Il refusait de la laisser se reposer et ne comprenait qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau défilé comme les modèles. Il allait la frapper, elle y était habituée. Elle ne reçut pas le coup, Natsu l'avait stoppé.  
- On ne frappe pas les femmes comme ça.  
Lucy emmena son amie à l'extérieure. Ils étaient sur les marches d'une fontaine. Lucy ne savait plus comment lui parler mais faisait taire Natsu à chaque qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Son manque de délicatesse n'était pas la meilleure chose chez lui. Elle se lança après un moment.  
- Ça arrive souvent ? Je veux dire qu'il te... frappe ?  
- Trop souvent à mon gout.  
Elle avait dit ça comme si c'était une banalité. Elle savait que ce n'en n'était pas une mais ce n'était pas ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'était ses souvenirs.  
- Et personne ne le remarque ?  
- Juste les mages guérisseurs, mais ils se taisent, ils sont obligés de me suivre, à cause de cette maudite blessure, cracha-elle en mettant sa main crisper sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait à l'épaule.  
Happy lui demanda où elle l'avait eu. Elle répondit juste qu'elle ne guérirait jamais totalement, que les mages n'était pas assez fort.  
- Viens dans notre guilde ! On connaît la meilleure dans le domaine de la guérison magique.  
Natsu avait sauté sur l'occasion, il était sûr que Wendy pourrait l'aider. Pourtant elle refusa.  
- Je ne peux pas, j'ai mon travail ici, je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne serais qu'une charge pour vous.  
Ils ne comprenaient qu'elle veuille y retourner. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore était payé. Qu'elle n'avait même pas d'appartement tellement son manager avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle était comme un otage de la mode. Lucy ne supportait pas le traitement qu'elle subissait. Elle la força à venir en prétextant qu'elle avait droit à des vacances.  
Pendant le voyage en train de nuit, les mages de Fairy Tail lui racontèrent leur vie au sien de la guilde. C'était comme leur famille. Selena s'étouffa de rire en écoutant l'histoire de Natsu, elle ne croyait en l'existence des dragons. C'était Lucy qui lui avait raconté, Natsu était tombé malade dès que le train avait démarré. Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de cette grande famille malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit.  
Ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin. Natsu se sentit bien dès qu'ils arrivèrent. Selena ne s'attendait pas à ce que Magnolia soit une ville aussi grande. Elle adorait la cathédrale Kaldia, elle lui rappelait celle de sa ville natale. Ils allèrent directement dans le bâtiment de la guilde. C'était un grand bâtiment sur deux étages avec un clocher et un grand drapeau avec le symbole de la guilde. À l'intérieur. Tout le bord extérieur du bâtiment était sur-élevé et le tableau des missions se trouvait à côté du bar qui trônait au fond du bâtiment. Ses amis l'y amenèrent.  
- Maître, nous sommes de retour, informa Lucy.  
- On a ramené une rencontre, il faut que vous voyait sa magie, poursuivi Natsu.  
Le maître était quelqu'un de petit de très âgé. Selena l'avait déjà vu dans des magasines, Makarof, le maître de la guilde la moins discrète.  
Parmi les mages présent, l'un d'eux c'était levé. Il avait encore un affaire à régler avec l'un des arrivant. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de la suite des événements, parfois le hasard fait bien les choses. Il s'était levé et était arrivé rapidement en s'écriant :  
- Natsu ! Viens là un peu ! On en a pas encore terminé tous les deux.  
- Tais-toi un peu, Grey ! J'ai autre chose à faire avant !  
Jamais Natsu avait refusé de se battre avant, tout le monde en était abasourdit. Mais il voulait vraiment que Selena les rejoigne. Il sentait qu'elle serait un atout important. Grey n'allait pas se faire avoir comme ça. Il fit tomber une chaise sur son passage pour attirer l'attention.  
Selena s'était retournée, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne voit son visage, il n'avait pas fait attention à la nouvelle venue. Bien sûr il avait reconnu la couleur caramel de ses cheveux, il pensait juste que c'était impossible. Mais là, il voyait son visage et surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux rubis, ses yeux uniques et qu'il avait connus, ceux qu'il pensait fermer à jamais.  
- Selena...  
Il l'avait murmuré, il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, toute la guilde les observait. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle pensait rêver tout en sachant que ce qu'elle vivait était réel. Il était bel et bien Grey et elle était bel et bien Selena. Ils se pensaient tout deux morts depuis dix ans.  
Il y avait une fille dans la guilde qui n'appréciait pas du tout cette embrassade. Elle avait une nouvelle rivale amoureuse dans son esprit. Elle aurait bien lancé l'un de ses sorts sur la nommée Selena mais son Grey était bien trop proche.  
Selena se dégagea de Grey.  
- Alors comme ça tu as survécu aussi.  
Il approuva ces dires puis son regard s'arrêta sur la cicatrice de la jeune fille. Il voulait savoir comment elle l'avait eus. Elle répondit à sa question silencieuse.  
- Un souvenir de ce jour, tu as eu plus de chance apparemment.  
Elle détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir au bar où Lucy, Natsu avaient observer la scène. Grey se dit qu'il était un crétin. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait dû être blesser, lui-même avait eus beaucoup de chance, comme elle l'avait dit. Il voulait aller lui parler de nouveau, mais ne savait pas comment. Il s'installa au bar un peu plus que celle qui occupait ses pensées et écouta la conversation.  
- C'est moi ou tu connais Grey ? S'étonna Lucy.  
- On a grandis dans la même ville.  
Lucy se souvient que cette ville avait détruite par Deliora. Personne ne l'avait oublié. Natsu insista dessus.  
- Je croyais que cette ville n'existait plus !  
Lucy lui lança un regard lourds de reproche. Oui, cette ville n'était plus qu'un gigantesque cimetière, elle ne le niait pas.  
- On s'est rencontré à la maternelle, il aimait déjà bien se battre ou perdre au choix.  
Penser à cette époque où tout allait bien, où elle avait encore une famille la fit sourire. Mais la tristesse était encore là. Grey avait été rejoins par Happy et une fille au cheveux écarlates. Il ne les écoutait qu'à moitié.  
- Alors tu vas rejoindre la guilde, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Natsu. Tu n'a pas de raison d'y retournait et puis comme ça tu pourras revoir Grey si ça te fais plaisir.  
Grey ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait. Selena dans sa guilde ? Comment réagirait-il ? Et si elle ne voulait plus lui parler ? Tellement de choses c'était passé, il l'aurait comprit, regretté mais accepté, il savait qu'il lui rappelait ce jour fatidique, tout comme elle le lui rappelait. Il avait trouvé de quoi lui parler.  
- Alors tu as réussis ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle était incrédule.  
- Tu savais ?  
- Bien sûr, à la fin, nos combats étaient moins... physique, tu avais l'esprit ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu te battre.  
Elle pouffa, elle se souvenait quand elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie, toute seule, sans prévenir personne.  
- Tu ne m'as jamais battue !  
00-00Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux peut-être qu'on vérifie tout de suite ?  
Elle refusa, elle ne s'était pas battu depuis dix ans. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé, à l'époque elle n'aurait jamais refusé. Il voulait connaître la nouvelle Selena, ou plutôt il ne voulait pas oublié le passé.  
Lucy proposa à Selena de visiter la ville, elle accepta mais pris une foulard dans sa valise avant. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde remarque sa balafre. Natsu se chargea d'amener les valises chez sa coéquipière. La visite fut surveillé à distance par la jalousie incarnée.  
À la fin de la journée, Selena avait vu toute la ville. Elle avait particulièrement aimer un lac dans la forêt et le bâtiment religieux. Elle aimait s'y recueillir souvent, en mémoire de sa famille et de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Lucy hébergea son amie pour la nuit, c'était bien elle qui l'avait forcée à venir. Selena pris le canapé, elle était exténuée, elle se serait bien couché sans manger ce soir-là.  
Lucy ne la laissa pas seule avant une heure du matin. Elle avait discuté un long moment. Selena chercha dans sa valise un vêtement de nuit. Quand elle l'ouvrit, ça lui parut impossible.  
- Comment tu fais tenir autant de vêtement là dedans ? S'esclaffa Lucy.  
- C'est une valise à fond magique et la majorité, je ne les remettrais sûrement jamais.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Ce sont les vêtements de tous mes défilés sur-mesure. C'est pas trop pour tous les jours, répondit-elle.  
Vers six heures du matin, quelqu'un entra en toute discrétion dans l'appartement. Il se dit que cette fois, Lucy pourrait vraiment dire qu'il était entré comme un voleur. Il trouva l'objet de ses pensées, elle dormait encore. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'avait plus les idées claires. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Elle lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Il l'observa puis se releva. Elle marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il devait se la sortir de la tête, il avait besoin d'argent, il lui fallait une mission.  
- Grey... tu te ... souviens ... ? C'est quoi ... le bonheur ?  
Il avait crut l'avoir réveillée. Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille et voulut sortir avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille. C'était trop tard.  
- Grey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et à cette heure en plus ? Interrogea la voix ensommeillée de Selena.  
Il ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un soit au courant de sa visite matinal, surtout pas elle. Elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Par réflex, elle gratta sa blessure, il arrêta son geste en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- C'est pas comme ça que ça va guérir.  
Elle le savait bien, mais elle n'avait eu aucun traitement le jour d'avant, elle avait du mal à le supporter.  
- Ça ne guérira jamais de toute façon. J'ai déjà de la chance d'avoir toujours mes deux bras.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?  
La question était sortie toute seule. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise et regrettait déjà ses paroles. À sa grande surprise elle répondit.  
"Le jour de l'attaque de Deliora, elle était allée faire des courses avec son père. C'est quand ils rentèrent que le monstre attaqua son quartier. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la maison mais le toit fut arraché, alors ils étaient sortis. Il coururent le plus loin possible mais elle avait trébuché. Ses parents s'étaient arrêtés, son petit frère, encore bébé, pleurait dans les bras protecteurs de son père. Puis le monstre avait écrasé sa mère, son sang se répandit sur la route. Son père s'était agenouillé à côté de corps de son épouse, le bébé posé à même le sol. Deliora le ramassa à ce moment-là et le transperça avec ses griffes. Selena avait reçu en parti du sang sur elle. Elle était terrifiée, en coup, elle et l'unique de sa famille encore vivant furent propulsés contre le mur d'une maison en mauvaise état. Ensuite, son père retomba sur une tige de fer et mourut sur le coup. Elle avait crié plus fort que jamais, s'était engouffrée dans la maison qui lui était inconnue et descendit dans la cave. Pendant ce temps l'abomination dévasta tous les murs environnant. Certains retombèrent à côté d'elle et un pénétra profondément son épaule. Elle s'était évanouie.  
Le jour où elle reprit conscience, des personnes appelaient les survivant. Elle essaya de de leur répondre mais aucun son ne leur parvinrent. Elle dans une prison de gravats, on ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle n'a jamais su combien de temps elle était rester là à attendre qu'on la trouve. Sûrement plusieurs jours, elle avait réussi à l'enlever le gravât encrait dans son corps et découvrit son bras presque arracher. Heureusement que l'équipe qui l'avait trouvé comportait des médecins et des mages."  
Pendant tout son récit, Grey avait gardé le silence. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait assisté la mort de toute sa famille. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle pleurait, comme à chaque qu'elle y pensait. Elle se sentait coupable. Si elle n'avait chuté, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Ses pleurs cessèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il ne les avait pas aimés. Il ne la lâcha pas et s'excusa, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et elle non plus mais il le fit.  
Ils relevèrent la tête que quand ils entendirent un bruit de papier. Grey alla voir ce que c'était. Il y avait une lettre pour Selena au pied de la porte. Il la lui donna, elle sembla étonnée, elle n'avait dit à personne où elle était. C'était une lettre de son agence. Quelqu'un avait dit à son boss où elle était et il voulait qu'elle revienne tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas partir mais elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour l'avoir, il l'avait déjà capturé une fois en blessant tous ceux qui lui était chère. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire une deuxième fois. Elle prit ces affaires et voulut partir dès qu'elle eu finit sa lecture. C'était sans compter que Grey la retienne.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas où comme ça ?  
- Je dois partir ! Si je ne le fais mon boss réduira tous ceux que j'ai croisé ici en poussière.  
- Pas question que tu partes, on te protégera à Fairy Tail.  
Il l'avait fait lâcher sa valise et l'emmena dehors quand elle fut changée. Sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoique se soit, toute la guilde était au courant de sa situation. Natsu et Lucy en rajoutèrent une couche en révélant comment elle était traité à son travail.  
Toute la guilde décida de la protégeait, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. La plupart le faisait par ce que le maître l'avait décidé. Il savait qu'elle était proche de Grey. Il fut décidé que Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza et Happy la protégeraient, en tant que garde rapproché. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, pas eux qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert.  
- Ils restèrent pas la guilde toute la journée. Le soir vint et apporta une mauvaise nouvelle.  
- Maître ! Monsieur Grey ! Il y a une lettre !  
Le maître la lut. Une veine ressortit sur son front. Un membre avait été enlevé.  
- Je vous l'avais dit ! Je dois partir ou ça continuera comme ça !  
Grey la fit taire. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- Wendy.  
Le silence plana dans tout le bâtiment. C'était leur plus jeune membre. Selena se souvient qu'elle était la mage guérisseuse dont Natsu avait parlé. Elle s'effondra, il l'avait capturée sur le chemin du retour à la guilde. Elle voulait encore plus partir, elle pensa à ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à tous. Il le voyait dans son regard.  
- Je t'interdit de partir ! Ne pars pas lâchement, je te connais, tu ne l'es pas.  
- Je dois le faire.  
- Non, tu dois être là où tu veux être, décréta Erza. Alors où veux-tu être ?  
Elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulait être là où elle était. Pour ça, elle devait trouver une solution.  
00-00Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître de l'horizon. Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de Wendy. Selena entra dans l'infirmerie en prétextant avoir mal à la tête, vite suivi par Grey. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne supportait plus cette attente. Elle savait comment se débarrasser de son garde. Elle se retourna vers lui.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Elle avait fait évaporer une partie de l'eau du corps de son ami, il s'était évanoui à cause de la déshydratation. Elle sortit par la fenêtre. Elle courut, elle n'allait pas se rendre mais elle ne laisserait pas ses amies se battre pour elle. Elle s'arrêta devant le lac de la forêt, les étoiles s'y reflétaient déjà. Elle réfléchit à un plan devant ce panorama.  
Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, on avait retrouvé Grey, toujours inconscient. Il se réveilla subitement.  
- Selena ! Où est-elle ?  
- On ne sais pas, t'as juste trouvé inconscient et la fenêtre ouverte.  
Il serra le poing, il aurait dû être plus prudent, la surveiller plus attentivement.  
- On est pas sûr qu'elle soit repartie vers son patron. Tu sais peut-être où elle a put aller ?  
- J'ai autant d'information que vous, elle a bien changé depuis.  
- Certaines choses restent, encouragea Lucy.  
Il réfléchit, il devait la retrouver. Il comprenait beaucoup de chose maintenant qu'elle avait disparu. Dans leur enfance déjà, elle partait comme ça, sans prévenir. Quand on la retrouvait, c'était toujours devant un grand glacier, elle disait y regarder les étoiles. Il n'y avait aucun glacier dans la région. Il réfléchit encore, où les étoiles pouvaient se reflétaient ? Hors de la ville, ça c'est sûr. Il trouva où elle était et partit précipitamment, les autres le suivirent.  
Selena ne voyait qu'un seule solution : se rendre. Elle était déterminée à le faire mais les paroles d'Erza lui restaient en tête. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle commençait à partir quand elle entendit des bruit se rapprocher. Elle vit Grey et ses amis, elle pris la fuite. C'était sans compter qu'elle se fasse rattraper par Erza. Elle avait revêtu la Flight Armor. Elle la rattrapa sans problème malgré ses changements de direction.  
- Pourquoi pars-tu comme ça ? Alors qu'on veut te protéger.  
- Parce je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir. Parce c'est plus facile de ne pas dire au revoir !  
Selena recommença à courir, Grey recouvrit le sol de glace. Elle perdit l'équilibre et fit disparaître la glace en retombant. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit tomber et se mit par-dessus elle.  
- Ne me laisse pas, pas encore. Tu ne veux pas partir, je le sais, je le vois bien.  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas mentir.  
Il la ramenèrent à la guilde, il y avait eu une nouvelle lettre qui proposait un échange, le lendemain à dix heures. Le maître ne leur dit pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait récupérer Wendy mais pas livrer Selena en enfer en échange. Les mages se taisaient ou rentraient chez eux. Selena dormit à la guilde ainsi que sa garde. Le nuit porterait conseil.  
Le lendemain matin, guilde était plus vide que les autres jours mais elle se remplit au fur et à mesure. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire. À dix heures, une voix retentit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, c'était le patron de la jeune fille. Elle se leva pour sortir mais elle fut retenue par au moins huit personnes. Alors elle patienta en pensant à la petite entre les mains du directeur de mode. De l'autre côté de la porte, on l'entendait perdre son sang-froid.  
Dans la guilde, quelqu'un d'autre s'énervait. Elle craqua et expédia Selena à hors de la guilde et loin de celui qu'elle aimait avec sa magie de l'eau. Selena ne s'y attendait pas, le directeur l'attrapa et lui mis des menottes magiques. Elle ne pouvait plus utilisé la magie. Grey s'était précipité dehors, il vit Selena se faire frapper. Il explosa, personne ne l'avait déjà vu aussi énervé. Ses pouvoirs s'enclenchait déjà.  
- Lâche-la tout de suite.  
Le directeur ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était trop occupé à grimper une échelle jusque son hélicoptère sans faire tomber son butin. Il réussit et partit. Grey essaya de monter dans l'engin aussi mais même avec sa tour de glace il ne réussit pas. Il l'avait perdue.  
00-00Le calme était de retour à Fairy Tail, ainsi que Wendy. Tous pensait que Jubia avait agit pour Wendy. Lucy regardait des magasines sans les lire. Natsu cherchait encore la bagarre avec Erza. Grey restait à ne rien faire, il cherchait un moyen de savoir où Selena pouvait être.  
- J'ai trouvé ! S'écria Lucy en montrant un article à Grey. Regarde il y a un défilé à Shirotsume, ce soir.  
- Merci Lucy ! J'y vais.  
- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ? Espéra Erza.  
Tous les gardes et Wendy décidèrent d'y aller. Wendy voulait aider et surtout elle avait entendu parler de la cicatrice, au bout de dix ans, elle aurait dû se refermer. Et elle avait vu la détresse de Grey quand il l'avait vu s'éloigner.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la ville quelques heures avant le début du défilé de mode. Il y avait plusieurs de boîte de mode réuni. Natsu et Wendy ne pouvait pas la sentir tellement il y avait de monde. Ils trouvèrent les bonnes loges uniquement par chance. Après, il fallait qu'ils entrent sans se faire repérer, facile à faire quand on est avec Natsu. Il auraient dû s'en douter, en plus d'avoir des mages guérisseurs, l'agence de monde avait aussi des mages combattants. Grey réussit à se faufiler et commença à chercher.  
Selena était dans une pièce circulaire, toujours menotté. Son patron avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Il avait peur de perdre ce modèle que tous les créateurs de mode voulaient. Ce fut Wendy qui la trouva. Elle sut qu'elle ne se trompait pas grâce aux entraves de la jeune fille et sa fameuse cicatrice qu'elle pouvait enfin voir. Elle sut tout de suite, que celle qui lui faisait face ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras correctement. Elle essaya de lui enlever les menottes, sans résultat. Selena ne faisait que s'excuser, c'était de sa faute si Wendy avait été enlevé, d'après elle. Le directeur revint voir son esclave et fut ravi de revoir la petite fille aussi rapidement. Il pensait l'utilisait comme modèle des lignes enfants.  
- Ne la touchez pas ! Ragea Selena.  
- Ce n'est pas toi qui donne les ordres ici.  
Selena voulait protéger la petite qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avez déjà souffert à cause d'elle. Elle se releva et se mit devant Wendy, bien décidé à la protéger.  
- Tu ne peux pas te battre avec ce bras ! Laisse-moi faire, je te soignerais après !  
Selena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se concentrait sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait aucune chance de gagner menotté et avec un bras non valide. Le directeur s'avança, jusqu'à ce que qu'il soit à cinq centimètre de son mannequin vedette. Il la fit tomber par terre, elle se remit debout sans difficulté. Ils recommencèrent ce petit manège plusieurs fois. Wendy leur criai d'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie offensive sans risquer de blesser Selena. Elle aurait aimé que sa camarade de toujours soit avec elle, Carla, qui était resté à la guilde. Elle aurait sût quoi faire.  
Grey entendait du bruit, il reconnu au loin la voix de la plus jeune membre de Fairy Tail. Il fonça dans cette direction. Il découvrit une Selena se relevant une énième fois, couverte d'égartinure, une Wendy sans voix et un patron ignoble. Selena ne remarqua même pas la présence de Grey. Elle s'avançait encore vers celui qu'elle détestait quand Grey l'attrapa et la sortie de sa transe. Il détruisa juste avant que celui qu'il ne connaissait pas s'adressa à lui.  
- Que fais-tu ici l'insecte ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de héros, tout se passe déjà parfaitement bien.  
Grey ne l'écoutait pas, il s'inquiétait pour Selena. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas l'arme que son interlocuteur avait sorti. Wendy voulut la prévenir, mais trop tard, un balle s'était logée dans son flanc gauche. Il s'écroula sur le coup.  
Selena hurla et se rua sur son patron, pas pour se relever cette foi mais pour se battre. Il la maîtrisa facilement en la prenant sur le côté gauche, là où sa vitesse de réaction était diminuée. Elle commença à utilisé la magie, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle lui grillait la peau petit à petit, elle le torturait, elle voulait lui faire du mal.  
Grey rouvrit les yeux, un cris l'avait ramené dans la réalité. Il chercha Selena des yeux, ce qu'il l'effraya, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Wendy s'était collée au mur, de peur que celle à qui elle voulait bien s'attaque à elle aussi. Ce n'était pas elle, il le savait. Elle ne voulait pas donner la mort, celle de sa famille lui faisait déjà bien trop mal. Il gela sa blessure et s'avança difficilement vers elle. Elle le vit et s'attaqua à lui, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. L'air tranchait la peau de du jeune garçon mais il ne faisait pas attention. Il cherchait un moyen de la calmer.  
- Tu te souviens avant on était heureux là-bas ?  
La question n'eut aucun fait sur la jeune fille. Ses attaques se firent plus violente. Il continuait d'avancer vers son but.  
- Être heureux, c'est être avec ses amis, rire avec eux ou pleurer ça ne fait pas de différence. Fairy Tail m'a appris ça, dit-il alors qu'il la pris dans ses bras. Alors tu peux venir avec nous les pleurer, mais n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas toi qui les a tués. Ils n'auraient pas voulu que tu deviennes une meurtrière non plus.  
Elle s'était complètement calmée, il avait dit ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre. Toutes forces quittèrent son corps.  
Elle se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle tomba en sortant du lit où elle avait été déposé. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale avec son corps. Elle vit Grey assoupit dans un fauteuil près d'elle. Il était en train de se réveiller à cause du bruit qu'elle avait provoqué. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le lit, qu'il trouva vide. Cette vision eut l'effet d'une calque, elle avait disparu. En se relevant il percuta quelqu'un, qu'il prit tout de suite dans ses bras quand il la reconnu.  
- Tu es enfin réveillée.  
- On est où là ? Demanda Selena.  
- Chez moi, ou le squatte officiel de Fairy Tail ces derniers jours.  
Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix et du soulagement. Il leur prépara des petits-déjeuné malgré qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Selena cherchait ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle retient à peine sa surprise quand elle comprit que s'était son épaule. Elle pouvait la bouger normalement. Grey se moqua.  
- Wendy l'a soignée quand on est rentré.  
- Elle doit avoir peur de moi.  
Il vit la tristesse au fond des yeux de son interlocutrice. Il s'abaissa et la rassura.  
- Personne ne tient compte de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu étais comme possédée par la magie. Ça n'arrivera plus si tu t'entraînes régulièrement.  
Elle resta silencieuse, il servit la nourriture.  
Des membres de la guilde arrivèrent vers dix heures. Parmi eux, il y avait Natsu, Lucy et Wendy. Selena remercia et s'excusa auprès de cette dernière un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit convaincue que la petite n'avait pas peur d'elle. Tout le monde était content de voir Selena rétablit. Mais la principale concernée ne l'était pas.  
- Elle pris Lucy à part.  
- Tu sais, avant de recevoir la lettre, je pensais venir à Fairy Tail.  
- C'est vrai ? Super ! S'exclama Lucy.  
- Mais je ne peut plus, plus maintenant.  
Lucy fut surprise par cette phrase.  
00-00Bien sûr que tu peux toujours. Je peux même te dire que Grey en sera ravi.  
Selena ne nota pas la remarque. Lucy attrapa son amie et l'emmena de force à la guilde.  
- Tout le monde a de profonde blessure à Fairy Tail, personne ne te jugera parce que tu as perdu le contrôle une fois.  
À la guilde, Lucy l'emmena parler à Mirajane. Celle-ci lui raconta sa perte de contrôle récente et celle de son frère où ils avaient cru leur sœur morte. Selena en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Alors tu nous rejoins ? Demanda Lucy.  
Selena allait répondre quand le maître le fit à sa place.  
- Évidemment qu'elle nous rejoint, ça se voit qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Alors où veux-tu ta marque ?  
Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se fit marquer sur l'omoplate droite.  
Elle resta dans le bâtiment toute la journée, Lucy lui avait expliqué les différents niveaux de mission. Elle était au bar quand Grey arriva.  
- Est-ce la marque de Fairy Tail que je vois dans ton dos ?  
- Exactement, tu n'as pas besoin de lunette, rigola Selena. Il n'y plus qu'à espérer qu'on n'aura pas de visite de l'esclavagiste épisode deux.  
- Il n'y en aura pas, assura-t-il une enveloppe à la main. Je suis arrangée pour que tu sois payée, indemnisée 0000et licenciée.  
Elle le pris dans ses bras et le remercia des millions de fois  
Ce soir-là, il y avait une fête dans l'un des bars de la ville. Les mage y fêtèrent le rétablissement et l'entrée de Selena à Fairy Tail. Elle dansa avec tout le monde, sa bonne humeur ne décollait pas. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir où elle dormirait, elle s'en foutait, elle était enfin libre. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse. Elle dansait un slow avec son plus ancien ami. Ils étaient front contre front, il ne se sentait plus, elle qualifiais la soirée de magnifique. Personne ne remarquait la scène qui était pourtant bien réel. Oui, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle le saurait rapidement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était l'embrasser. Il tentait de résister mais leurs lèvres se rapprochaient continuellement. Elle non plus ne voyait rien, le terre aurait très bien pu exploser qu'elle n'aurait rien vu tellement était bien dans ses bras-là.  
Jubia les vit de l'autre côté de la piste. Elle était folle de jalousie. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à un centimètre. Elle ne pouvait plus le supportait, Gajil tenta en vain de l'arrêter. Elle utilisa son Water Lock sur Selena.  
- Sale sorcière ! Quel sort as-tu jeté à monsieur Grey ? Ragea-t-elle.  
Toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent et partirent. Seuls les mages étaient encore là. Ils tentait de raisonner la jalouse. Selena ne pouvait pas répondre, elle n'avait déjà plus d'oxygène. Grey se précipita sur Jubia et hurla pour qu'elle arrête son sort. Elle ne le fit pas, elle voulait voir sa rival amoureuse mourir. Selena activa instinctivement sa magie et fit s'évaporer toute l'eau. Elle reprit son souffle. Grey n'avait pas vu qu'elle était hors de danger et allait frapper tellement son angoisse était grande. Selena accouru vers lui.  
- Grey ! C'est bon, je vais bien.  
Il arrêta son geste à temps et se retourna. Il la vit les cheveux à moitié dégoulinant d'eau, ses vêtements collant sa peau. Il la prit dans ses bras, il faillit l'embrasser quand il se souvient que toute la guilde les regarder. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour comprendre toute l'affection qu'il portait en lui pour elle. Le maître s'en réjouissait, il allait enfin avoir une vrai relation. Mais le maître devait aussi rendre compte des action de Jubia, elle avait attaqué une membre de sa propre guilde avec la magie.  
Grey voulut faire sortir Selena du bar au plus vite mais Makarof voulait lui parler. Il la pris à part. Grey attendait un peu plus loin sans la lâcher du regard. Makarof dit à Selena qu'il devait réprimandait Jubia. Elle le supplia de ne rien faire, elle était sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire, du moins elle voulait s'en persuader. Makarof décida de donner un simple avertissement à la fautive comme il l'avait fait pour Gajil.  
Selena déambula jusqu'au bord de la rivière. Grey la suivait en essayant de ne pas voir les formes mise en valeur par les vêtement trempés. Il se posta à ses côtés et regarda les étoiles.  
- Merci pour la soirée et tout le reste, je me suis bien amusée.  
Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son interlocuteur. Il ne répondit pas. Il remarqua son sourire sincère. Elle n'était vraiment pas dérangée par le comportement qui avait faillit la tuer.  
- Je ne suis pas ivre, je te rassure, je sais que j'aurais pu mourir. Je n'ai bu qu'un verre de vodka ou trois...  
Il rigola seulement suite à cette déclaration. Elle l'obligea à terminer le slow qu'ils avaient commencés. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle apprécia le moment. Vers le milieu de la danse, il craqua. Il l'embrassa, à sa grande surprise elle répondit à son baiser. Elle-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses sentiments. Tous deux savaient que ça en ferait parler dans la guilde, que Jubia n'allait pas du tout appréciait. Ils en avaient marre de se retenir. On ne lutte pas contre son cœur, qu'importe ce que disent les autres. Quand ils se séparèrent, pendant un instant elle perdit pied. Il avait encore peur qu'elle le rejette. Il allait s'excuser quand elle pris de nouvelle fois la parole.  
- Je ne m'en était pas rendus compte, déclara-t-elle.  
- De quoi ?  
- Depuis tout ce temps, je t'attendais.  
Il explosa intérieurement de joie, lui aussi ressentait ça.  
- Moi aussi, dieux sait combien c'est long dix ans, commença-t-il. En fait, je crois que je... je t'aime depuis plus longtemps. J'étais trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte.  
Elle se blottit encore dans ses bras. Il sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux, de la menthe fraîche. Il la sentit frissonner. Ils rentèrent main dans la main. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain, de ce qu'ils diraient ou feraient. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'ouvrir à leurs sentiments. Ils avaient dix ans de leur vie à rattraper. Chez son amant, Selena l'embrassa de nouveau, plus timidement cette fois. Ils étaient heureux. Après tout ce temps, ils avaient enfin une chance d'être ensemble.


End file.
